1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to anchor implanting devices for orthodontics, and more particularly, to an anchor implanting devices for orthodontics, used in implanting a wire supporting anchor supporting an orthodontic wire, making orthodontics of one or more teeth by supporting a plurality of teeth together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when operating orthodontics to treat false occlusion of the teeth, it is very important to control a force produced between moving teeth (mainly, front teeth) to be moved and fixed teeth (mainly, molars) not to be moved, for a better chewing by the molars and a more improved utterance and an aesthetic function by the front teeth.
For example, in the case of making an orthodontics of a projecting tooth or a slant tooth, an orthodontic device comprised of brackets mounted to the teeth and an orthodontic wire connecting the brackets has been used, after a small molar is pulled out, and then a front tooth is moved toward the molar region pulled out.
A reaction toward the molar is applied to the front tooth so as to be moved, due to this orthodontic device. However, a reaction in reverse is generated in the molar region, thereby causing the molar to be moved forward and occupy the position of the tooth pulled out, even though the molar is not to be moved, and therefore, it is problematic because the front teeth cannot be moved as long as desired.
To solve this problem, in the orthodontics an orthodontic device detachably coupled to the teeth has been used, in order to reduce the reaction as mentioned above and provide a sufficient space in which the moving teeth can be moved. However, in the case of adults, it has not been easy to obtain an agreement to mount the detachable orthodontic device to their teeth because it is neither aesthetic nor it is convenient to insert it into and detach it from the teeth.
Recently, small screws have been implanted into alveolar bones of the gum between the roots of the teeth, and the teeth to be made orthodontics and the wire supporting anchor are ligated by means of an elastic material, thereby allowing them to be used as fixtures for fixing them in a secure and continued manner (which is called “mini implant”). Since the wire supporting anchor is implanted between the roots of the teeth, it is not shown to the outside. Also, since the fixing force is strong, the mini implant can exercise its force for the whole day. Thus, this device is advantageous in that the teeth can be moved as soon as possible.
However, since the teeth are covered with the gum and the whole part of the molar region is not seen to the operator, it is not easy to implant a wire supporting anchor correctly between the roots of the teeth so as not to cause damages to the root of the teeth.
Thus, in a conventional implanting device, a small dental mirror has been used to exactly implant the anchor between the roots of the teeth, by the means of a pincette or an anesthetic injection needle, since the exact position of the gum between the teeth can be indicated. Otherwise, the implantation has been operated after ascertaining, by the means of an X-ray, the exact position for implantation of the wire supporting anchor between the roots of the teeth. However, this method has been available only for indicating an external position of the gum, and thus, the direction may be out of joint when actually implanting the wire into the bone. In addition, this method has caused inconvenience in operating the implantation. Therefore, the conventional implanting devices have increased the time and cost for operation of the implantation.